


Все будет хорошо

by Brais



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brais/pseuds/Brais
Summary: Если насилие это выбор, сделанный за человека, то как жить дальше - это выбор, сделанный только самим человеком.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Tref.  
> Спасибо за разбор полетов, поддержку и бетинг на дедлайне :-*  
> Без тебя я бы его не дописала.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> запрещено.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Текст был задуман давно, но был написан внезапно и к тому же на ЗФБ, куда я пришла в визуал.   
> Текст написан для малочисленной, но сильной команды WTF Male Non-Con 2017.
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто на ЗФБ не побоялся и прочитал мой текст без саммари. Ваши отзывы очень ценны для меня. 
> 
> Пы.Сы. Изнасилование не сильно графично. И вообще это больше даб-кон.   
> Кинка на изнасилование и любви к насильнику НЕТ!

Антон проснулся внезапно, будто толкнул кто-то в бок.  
Сердце выбивало стаккато, и понять, где он и что случилось, удалось далеко не сразу.  
Антон с облегчением откинулся на подушки. Дача. Лето. Господи, как хорошо же.  
В июне ночи еще не такие душные. С наступлением сумерек приходила долгожданная прохлада, и можно было искренне радоваться, что летняя пора все же наступила.  
Комнату заливал яркий лунный свет, оттеняя все голубизной и превращая предметы в призрачно-зыбкие контуры. 

На улице не смолкали звуки: сверчки, лягушки в ближайшем ручье, у кого-то из соседей разрывалась от лая собака, где-то недалеко были слышны мужские голоса и смех.  
Что-то щелкнуло в голове, уже на интуитивном уровне – после стольких-то лет…  
Антон встал с кровати и быстро оделся. Уже закрывая за собой дверь, прихватил стоявшую в углу биту. 

Источник шума обнаружился достаточно быстро – никто особенно и не скрывался.  
Самое тёмное время — перед рассветом. Сейчас было почти четыре утра, самый удачный час для всего, чего видеть и знать никому не нужно.

Антон двигался удивительно тихо и осторожно для своей комплекции – метр восемьдесят пять роста и около девяноста килограмм живого веса. В юности вес был, как говорится, бараний: едва дотягивал до шестидесяти. Что в сочетании с немалым уже и тогда ростом давало не самый удачный эффект – Антон был длинным, тощим и нескладным.  
Спорт все исправил. Антон вытянулся еще вверх, кости обросли не просто массой, но и крепкими мышцами. Теперь ни за что нельзя было узнать в сильном, самоуверенном и спокойном парне нервного мальчишку. 

Но вот сейчас все равно потели ладони, сжимающие биту, тело покрылось липким потом, и в горле пересохло. Антон был уверен в своих силах и возможностях, но все равно каждый раз бросало в ледяной пот. 

Все стало понятно еще до того, как Антон выбрался на полянку, залитую светом полной луны.  
Четверо парней, явно не обремененные интеллектом, зажимали возле поваленного дерева худого мальчишку, почти подростка. 

Все стандартно и привычно. Слова, движения, страх в глазах жертвы, обреченность и всегда, у всех извечный вопрос – за что?  
И ответ всегда был один и тот же – ни за что, просто так. Потому, что захотелось, потому, что почувствовали в себе хищников, а в тебе жертву, потому, что потянуло поиграть, пощекотать нервы. 

Антон сделал шаг вперед, специально наступив на сухой сук.  
На чересчур громкий и отчетливый треск в тишине обернулись все и сразу.  
Вид здорового, накачанного мужика с битой в руках в четыре утра отрезвит любого. Вот и эти недоделанные хищники внезапно рассыпались по сторонам, не сбежав еще, но уже на низком старте.  
Мальчишка остался сидеть на месте, в одних джинсах, с тоской поглядывая на разорванную майку, валявшуюся белой тряпкой неподалеку. Волосы растрепаны, глаза шальные, из ноздрей к губам медленно течет струйка крови.  
\- Дядя, ты заблудился? – ага, вот и лидер этого стада, значит. Двойную дозу получит. – Шел бы ты отсюда, а то время позднее, кабы чего не случилось.  
Антон молча улыбнулся. Ладони уже были сухими, в крови играл адреналин, и самое-самое важное билось в голове тонкой нитью пульса – успел.  
Все получится. И потом все пройдет. 

Не говоря ни слова, Антон молча шагнул к ближайшему парню и вполсилы врезал битой по плечу.  
И мгновенно все изменилось – чувства, эмоции, обстановка и даже запахи сместились на второй план. Голова работала четко, как компьютер. Удар, подсечка, кувырок, ку-у-уда собрался? Снова удар, выбитое колено, память тебе на всю жизнь, ублюдок, разворот, захват…  
Все кончилось за считанные минуты. Четверо – уже теперь сами жертвы – валялись на влажной от росы траве. Травмы разные, но по традиции – у каждого по два перелома. Обычно это были руки, пальцы и ноги. Самым важным было следить, чтобы травмы не были серьезными. Для этого всегда приходилось избегать ударов в голову и шею, даже если так было проще и удобнее. А от переломов ног еще никто не умирал. Зато как сломанные кости ныли на погоду…  
Идеально.  
Антон подошел к парнишке, замершему в испуге, натянул на него разорванную футболку и, взяв его за руку, как маленького, потащил к проходу в кустах.  
До дома шли молча.  
\- Проходи, сейчас все будет.  
Антон поставил биту на место в угол, скинул кроссовки, прошел в кухню, чтобы поставить чайник.  
Вслед за ним на кухню медленно и не уверенно потянулся и его внезапный гость.  
\- Меня Антон зовут. А тебя?

На столе быстро появились кривовато, зато истинно по-мужски нарезанные бутерброды с колбасой и сыром, две большие чашки с чаем и корзиночка с песочным печеньем.  
\- Тёма… Артем, Артем Казинский.  
Артем наскоро умылся прямо в кухне, и уселся на стул.  
\- Успели? – Антон внимательно всматривался в лицо, вылавливая малейшие признаки.  
\- Что? Нет… не успели… только по лицу хуями своими вонючими повозили.  
Артем запнулся. Сжался, ссутулился, обхватив себя руками.  
Да, конечно. Хотелось отмыться до скрипа, до идеальной чистоты.  
Пройдет, да. Все проходит.  
\- Откуда вы…  
\- Ты. Можно и нужно на ты. Я ненамного тебя старше. Откуда я знаю, что они хотели сделать? Или откуда я взялся? Ешь давай, сейчас самое то. А я расскажу тебе все, идет?  
Антон улыбнулся, и Тёма, после недолгих раздумий, несмело улыбнулся в ответ. 

Бинго! Не все потеряно, работать можно и нужно.

Антон уже столько раз рассказывал свою историю, что для него это превратилось чуть ли не в притчу. Уже давно ничего не болело внутри, не смущало и не дергало противно в подреберье. 

Антон тогда был не в самом удачном возрасте – нескладное тело, гормоны прут из ушей, и ты окончательно убеждаешься в том, что ориентация у тебя самая не традиционная.  
Школа закончена, впереди летние подработки и поступление в ПТУ – больше ни на что денег у матери не хватило, а особой прилежностью в учебе Антон никогда не славился. 

Антону досталась подработка, как назло, возле озера. Симпатичный ухоженный пляж привлекал очень много туристов летом, природные теплые гейзеры были раем для девушек. А вот отвесная скала над самим озером была местом смелости и безрассудства. Оттуда парни прыгали на спор, и там же круглогодично маячили черные венки – кроме дурной смелости, для этих прыжков нужна была еще сноровка и удача.  
Поэтому нельзя было сказать, что Антону сильно повезло с местом летней работы. И без того неудовлетворенное тело буквально выло при виде практических обнаженных молодых парней и мужчин постарше.  
Особенно общительным Антон не был. Ну и, конечно, личная жизнь не задалась тоже. Секс, хоть и довольно удачный, случался всего трижды за всю его сознательную жизнь. А хотелось молодому здоровому организму каждый день. И не по одному разу.  
Приходилось обходиться правой рукой и просмотром порно.  
Но еще больше, чем секса, ощутимо не хватало внимания и любви. 

Отца не было. Родители развелись много лет назад, и отец уехал куда-то на север на заработки. Мать была занята работой, друзьями и воспитанием младшей сестры Антона. Ему самому, уже «здоровому лбу», ласки, как и доброго слова, видимо, не полагалось вовсе. И даже не потому, что он был уже взрослым, а потому, что он был «мужик». И это было обиднее всего. 

В тот вечер Антон поехал на очередную пьянку к кому-то из друзей на дачу. Не сказать, что дача находилась особенно далеко от города, но последняя маршрутка уходила довольно рано, часов в девять вечера.  
К середине вечера Антон в пух и прах разругался с хозяином дома и, плюнув на остатки здравого смысла, подхватил свой рюкзак и хлопнул дверью.  
Пешком дойти до города можно было часа за два. Но к тому времени транспорт уже и в городе не ходил бы. Но Антон уже ушел, уже гордо продемонстрировал свое «я»… надо было держать лицо и дальше.  
Через час ходьбы по щебенке Антон подыхал от боли в ногах, стертых почти в кровь в тонких кедах. И готов уже был вызвать такси, отдать последние деньги… но аккумулятор в телефоне сдох еще полчаса назад.  
И когда рядом затормозил убитый в хлам «жигуленок», Антон просто искренне обрадовался такой удаче.  
Склонившись к переднему пассажирскому сидению, он увидел двоих ребят, чуть старше него самого – может, лет двадцати.  
Даже толком не поинтересовавшись, откуда и куда он идет, те предложили довезти его до города.  
С этого момента начался отсчет новой жизни.  
Жизнь с осознанием того, что, собственно, изнасилование – это не самое страшное. Страшно жить с этим потом, дальше.  
Сначала парни заехали по пути за какими-то своими друзьями – один, второй…  
Когда в машину собирался садиться еще один, Антон все же задергался.  
К городу подъехали близко, даже до дома можно было спокойно дойти пешком за полчаса. Антон собрался открыть дверь, выйти сам и впустить еще одного человека, как внезапно раздался щелчок, и в бок ткнулось что-то острое. 

И в голове будто бомба рванула. Все четко встало на свои места. И он узнал, черт, узнал… теперь уже узнал сидящего на переднем сиденье парня. Они пересекались в компании – как раз в той компании, где Антон нашел парня, с которым у него был секс во второй раз в жизни. И было-то всего один раз…  
Зато этот парень совершенно точно знал, что Антон «по мальчикам». И по пути они просто собрали в машину тех, кому тоже захотелось.  
Антон заскулил от страха.  
Остальные дружным хором заржали. Принялись наперебой обещать, что просто немного поиграют, и если кое-кто не будет сопротивляться, то все будет хорошо. Антона запихнули на колени к вновь прибывшему. Всю оставшуюся дорогу он просидел, неудобно упираясь головой в потолок, и очень хорошо чувствовал задницей крепкий стояк немаленького члена. Казалось, хуже быть не может.  
Но хуже стало сразу же, как только приехали к реке. Место явно было выбрано специально, с издевательским намеком: у излучины реки обычно встречались влюбленные парочки. Антон оценил бы юмор, но было не до того.  
Парни неспешно выгружали мясо, уголь, овощи, одноразовую посуду, полторашки с пивом и большой арбуз.  
Антон сидел в машине. Двери были открыты настежь, и басы из колонок заставляли дребезжать стекла. Выходить не хотелось.  
Однако все решили за него – за шкирку подтащили к двери, и ткнули носом в возбужденный член в презервативе.  
К горлу опасно прижалось холодное лезвие финки, и сверху просто сказали:  
\- Соси, если порезаться не хочешь.  
Это продолжалось почти всю ночь. Обычная попойка, костер, сосиски, пиво. Даже гитара была. Антона кормили с рук сосисками, обтекающими жиром – небрежно, пачкая рот и лицо. А тот парень, у которого Антон сидел на коленях в машине, совал ему в рот кусочки арбуза, а потом подносил свои сладкие пальцы, чтобы Антон вылизал. Именно ему пришлось отсосать уже три раза, хотя остальные и по разу не все успели.  
Все смеялись, когда этот герой-любовник устраивал очередной заход. Шутили, что Антону очень повезло – обычно этот товарищ предпочитать трахать, а не в рот давать. Но вот сегодня что-то не в настроении…  
Антон мысленно крестился – член у него был точно самый большой, по сравнению с остальными, но от минета, пусть и жесткого, парень кончал достаточно быстро. Думать о том, что это бревно может в задницу полезть, вообще не хотелось. 

Хреновее всего было от мысли, что на самом деле будто бы ничего особенного не происходит. Будто бы Антон здесь вообще по своей воле.  
Его никто не бил и, в общем-то, даже особо не унижал. Время от времени просто подходили и тыкали носом в очередной возбужденный член – непременно запакованный в резинку.  
Вроде и не было никакой угрозы, никакого лезвия у горла, не было жесткой руки, дергающей за волосы в удобном ритме…  
Кукла. Просто кукла, которой давали в рот. Дырка для члена – и все.  
Наверное, от этого было хуже всего.  
По сути, и угроза-то прозвучала всего один раз, и нож больше и не доставали…  
Антон просто привык быть слабым. Еще со времен школьных издевательств в младших классах. Когда отбирали вещи, швыряли рюкзак в грязь, плевали жеваной бумагой и клеили стикеры с надписью «лох» на одежду.  
Дети жестоки. Отсутствие мобильного, поношенная одежда, субтильное телосложение… все это как будто так и напрашивалось – пни меня, сделай меня посмешищем.  
А когда однажды Антон попробовал сопротивляться, ему разбили нос и здорово попинали по почкам. Было очень больно, и Антон в первый раз после побоев шел в туалет с замиранием сердца, до дрожи боясь увидеть в моче кровь.  
Тогда все обошлось. Но теперь Антон боялся заранее. Ему хватило историй про бутылки и биты в заднице… и бутылки не всегда были целые.  
Лучше думать о хорошем. О том, что пьянка явно подходит к концу. О том, что его не заставляли глотать сперму, о том, что скоро он попадет домой и даже задница останется целой.  
Но и этим мечтам не суждено было сбыться. 

Уже все собрались уезжать, как водитель, который единственный был трезвым, внезапно пожелал трахнуть Антона в задницу. И Антон снова не сопротивлялся – неизвестно, что сделали бы с ним, если бы воспротивился, а так он знал, на что шел. У этого парня член был маленький, короткий и не толстый.  
Пять минут унижения – ровно столько потребовалось, что бы Антона поставили раком возле деревца, небрежно выдавили плевок смазки между ягодиц, насадили на член и быстро трахнули, долбясь неровными мелкими толчками. Больно не было, приятно не было тем более.  
Антон мысленно сказал спасибо самому себе – постоянная дрочка с пальцами в заднице спасла его сейчас от неприятностей. 

На обратном пути всех быстро развезли по домам, остались только двое – те самые, которые его подобрали.  
Уже рассвело, и даже появились люди на улицах. Антон молча смотрел в окно и старался не вслушиваться в то, о чем говорили на передних сидениях.  
А зря.  
Внезапно они остановилась на обычной остановке автобусов. В машину уселся мужчина лет тридцати кавказской наружности  
Под ложечкой неприятно засосало. В конце концов, как на востоке относились к геям, секретом никогда не было. 

Антон вспомнил пресловутую бутылку в жопе и оглянулся по сторонам, прикидывая, насколько сильно покалечится, если выпрыгнет из машины прямо на ходу.  
Они заехали куда-то на окраину. Рядом – заброшенное поле, кладбище и несколько частных домов, старых и покосившихся.

Запястье сдавила чужая рука. Антон вздрогнул.  
\- Не дури, - спокойно сказал мужчина, глядя Антону прямо в глаза. - Костей не соберешь, да и бежать здесь некуда.  
Он помолчал недолго, а потом так же спокойно, будто речь шла о чем-то обыденном, вроде покупки молока, сообщил:  
\- Больно не сделаю.  
Антон в состоянии полного отупения смотрел на смуглую руку с синими татуировками на пальцах, лежащую поверх его запястья, и все никак не мог поверить, что это происходит с ним – вот здесь, сейчас.  
Сейчас уже оставалась только одна надежда – что его действительно трахнут без затей и отпустят, наконец. 

Но воспоминания о годах школьной травли упорно навевали совсем другие мысли.  
Антон не был уродом. Не был изгоем – друзья у него были. И дураком тоже не был. Но в их классе верховодили два непризнанных лидера, жестокие и дурные. И вот им почему-то казалось, что Антон самый подходящий объект для шуток и издевательств. И тоже не было никакой внятной причины – просто Антон был слабее и физически, и морально. Вот и вся причина.  
-Приехали. Ну, мы пошли.

Антон рассеянно покрутил головой, глянул в окно. Кроме него и кавказца в машине уже никого не было, а стояли они…  
Боже. Машину поставили почти на кладбище.  
До могил было два десятка шагов.  
Словно прочитав его мысли, мужчина потянул Антона на себя, прижимая его ладонь к своему члену. Шепнул в самое ухо:  
-Зато никто не увидит. Нам же это не надо, правда?

Действительно, в пять утра встретить кого-нибудь на кладбище было бы странно.  
Антон потом долго мучило именно это. То, что случилось в машине. 

Мужчина оказался предусмотрительным и даже заботливым.  
Протянул флакон со смазкой, потребовал, чтобы Антон сам себя смазал и растянул. Достал презервативы. Антон же, с ужасом глядя на большой член, который мужчина сейчас не спеша закатывал в латекс, растягивал себя с особенным усердием – и смазки вылил полфлакона, не меньше.  
После нескольких попыток устроиться в тесном салоне, Антон оказался уложен на спину, а ноги его закинуты чуть ли не за уши так, что ступни ритмично бились в окно машины в такт толчкам. 

Даже через столько лет приходилось признать, что тот секс был одним из лучших. 

Мужчина осторожно толкался в задницу Антона, выискивая с каждым движением наиболее подходящий угол. И уже найдя правильное положение, трахал сильно и ритмично, не снижая набранного темпа. Гладил грудь, живот, стискивал пальцы на бедрах, дергал на себя, стремясь войти еще глубже.  
Член стоял крепко, мышцы немного тянуло тупой болью, несмотря на смазку и растяжку, и Антон неудержимо проваливался в удовольствие. Лицо горело, по всему телу разливался чистый кайф, и совсем незаметно наступил момент, когда Антон зажал свой член в кулаке и неосознанно зашептал в такт движениям – «да, да, да!».

\- Давай, пацан, ну! - мужчина ускорился, толчки стали тяжелее и глубже, и Антон не выдержал. Задергал быстро рукой на члене, и через пару секунд бурно кончил. Почти сразу же раздался глухой стон вверху, и в заднице запульсировал чужой член.  
Мужчина медленно отодвинулся, шумно выдохнул, и рухнул расслабленно на сидение. Достал сигареты, чиркнул спичкой и с явным удовольствием затянулся.  
Антон только успел кое-как выпрямиться – вдруг стало совсем неудобно – как снаружи послышались приглушенные голоса. 

Мужчина невозмутимо докурил, стащил презерватив с обмякшего члена и завернул в вытащенную из кармана салфетку. Получившийся комочек убрал обратно в карман. 

В ответ на удивленный взгляд Антона пожал плечами и ответил:  
\- На кладбище мусорить нельзя. 

Поражаться уже в который раз таким двойным стандартам морали уже просто не было сил.  
Между ягодиц все же саднило с непривычки, на животе и груди засохла сперма, неприятно стянула кожу. Вдобавок хотелось в туалет, и еще больше мучило чувство голода, потому что возле речки кусок в горло не лез, а на даче у друзей и вовсе из еды ничего не было – студенты же.  
Но уже хотя бы не колотило от страха. То ли подспудно ощущалось, что все и правда закончилось, то ли оргазм сказался – тоже сброс напряжения, почему бы и нет. 

Антона довезли до старого завода, и до дома надо было топать не меньше километра. 

И снова все было … нормальным. Обычным. Привычным.  
Антон тихо зашел в квартиру, принял душ, получил порцию нотаций от некстати проснувшейся матери, поел, выпил чаю и лег спать. 

Вечером того же дня он сидел по-турецки на полу, складывая свой последний паззл – большой космический корабль.  
В мозгу настойчиво крутились ночные события. Антон с удивлением прислушивался к себе и не испытывал ни страха, ни отвращения, ни истерики за поруганную честь. 

Да, было и было. Жопа цела. Лицо тоже. Деньги и телефон при себе.  
Что еще для счастья надо? 

Откат от случившегося Антон поймал через несколько недель, когда в свой очередной рабочий день внезапно увидел того самого водителя в какой-то компании. Босиком, в одних шортах, с обгоревшими плечами. Маленький, тощий и совсем не страшный.  
Мысли заметались, как испуганная стайка птиц, заячий стук сердца отдавался в ушах. В лицо будто кипятком плеснули. Стало до отвращения стыдно.  
Это его принудили? Это его изнасиловали?  
Да он сам разве что хуй чужой в себя не направлял!  
Это вот этому тощему уроду Антон не смог дать сдачи? Не смог бы оттолкнуть, ударить? Да он выше его на голову, если не больше!  
Антон будто забыл, что там было пятеро здоровых парней, и что с самого начала ситуация зависела совсем не от него…  
Все было неважно. Осталось только невыносимое чувство позора. Стыда за то, что допустил, разрешил…  
За то, что дал. 

В тот день Антон тупо сбежал с работы, отпросившись сумбурно, по какой-то нелепой надуманной причине. Практически убегал и лишь краем глаза успел заметить, что уселась компания в ту же самую разбитую шестерку.  
И последний, замедленный кадр – еще в машину скользнула тонкая фигурка мальчишки лет пятнадцати, который приехал явно не с ними.  
Во рту стало до омерзения кисло. 

Расчет на работе было получить легко. Сезонная работа – это всегда текучка. Благо, до конца лета оставалось совсем немного, и Антон не слишком долго выслушивал нытье от матери.  
Неделя прошла в депрессии и изоляции. Нет, формально Антон был дома, с семьей – ел, пил, ходил в магазин, помогал снимать шторы, перебирал сухофрукты для компота.  
Но все происходило как в мареве сна – тягуче, смазано и не по-настоящему.


	2. Chapter 2

Незаметно подкралось первое сентября.   
Первый день в ПТУ прошел отлично.   
Хандрить не было шансов. Антона просто выдернули из анабиозного состояния - двое одногруппников оказались старыми знакомыми. Один был сыном маминой подруги, а второй учился в параллельном классе в школе.   
Самое интересное, что эти двое друг друга видели в первый раз, но по неуемному характеру и поведению в целом напоминали близнецов. За что тут же и получили прозвища – Лелик и Болик.

На удивление, с учебой проблем не было, близнецы не давали скучать, и даже мать вроде не пилила – сын все же при деле.  
Жизнь налаживалась.

Но окончательным пинком от мироздания стал поход в клуб боевых искусств – за компанию с Леликом и Боликом.   
Антон тогда попросту завис перед фотографиями в коридоре клуба. Обычно такие можно увидеть на школьном стенде с каким-нибудь названием вроде «Мы ими гордимся».   
Здесь же не было ни подписей, ни имен. Только парные снимки, а внизу под каждым четыре цифры – год.  
Одна такая пара врезалась в память. Разница между снимками была четыре года.   
На первом фото был не мальчик, а воробушек. Тонкий, звонкий, тощая шея, на которой нелепо сидела большая голова с копной рыжих кудряшек. Выступающий кадык, руки, висящие как плети, острые ключицы. Но самое главное это взгляд – больной, затравленный, забитый.   
Разве что на лбу не мигала крупными буквами неоновая вывеска: «ЖЕРТВА».   
На снимке рядом был уже совсем не тот мальчик, нет.   
Взрослый парень с гармонично развитой фигурой: широкий разлет плеч, сухое жилистое тело, мощная шея…   
Но дело было совсем не в теле. Преобразился взгляд. Теперь он был жесткий, уверенный и спокойный.   
О том, что это один и тот же человек, напоминали лишь глаза и те самые рыжие кудряшки, только остриженные гораздо короче.

Паззл сложился.

В мечтах все происходит, как в голливудском кино – сейчас и сразу.   
Но несмотря на то, что путь Антона был очень долгим, это не была дорога к отмщению.  
Это был поиск себя.

Тренером и владельцем клуба по рукопашному бою «Феникс» был Резо Отарович. Уже пожилой, но все еще сильный мужчина с тяжелым характером и не менее тяжелым взглядом. Уже при знакомстве хотелось упасть на колени и покаяться сразу во всех грехах - и в своих, и в чужих заодно. Тогда Антон еще не знал, что именно это и случится через несколько лет…

Вступительная беседа для набора в группу начинающих пролетела быстро и легко, и Антон искренне недоумевал, почему отзывы о тренере он слышал ровно противоположные – кто-то боготворил Резо и его методы обучения, а кто-то над ним попросту насмехался. 

Все стало ясно если не в первое занятие, то в первый месяц точно.  
Обучение Резо Отарович строил не на бесконечной физической подготовке два часа подряд. Поначалу большую часть времени тренировки занимала … беседа.   
Рукопашный бой это не спорт.   
Это кодекс, стиль поведения в целом, основа подхода ко всей жизни.   
Цель – защита, а не нападение. Полученные знания нельзя использовать во зло.   
Если есть возможность избежать боя – сделай это. Полученные боевые навыки не повод для гордыни и хвастовства.   
День за днем Резо вбивал основы кодекса в головы свои учеников, впрочем, не забывая гонять их и по обычной физической подготовке. Так продолжалось месяц. И когда на следующий месяц из группы в пятнадцать человек на занятия явились четверо, Резо лишь довольно усмехнулся.   
И взялся за тренировки уже всерьез. 

Долгие беседы никуда не делись, только теперь все это происходило во время отработки ударов и связок – пока что самых простых.  
Антону приходилось очень нелегко.   
Сам по себе он всегда был слабеньким. Быстрый скачок в росте пару лет назад не оставил шансов на пропорциональное развитие тела, и теперь надо было работать вдвое, а то и втрое усерднее, чем остальным. На тренировках от напряжения дрожали руки и ноги, сводило судорогой мышцы, но Антон упрямо шел к цели. Когда совсем выдыхался, садился на татами, недолго отдыхал – и снова упрямо вставал в стойку. 

Выходя из клуба на подгибающихся ногах, он неизменно останавливался перед фотографиями рыжего мальчишки.   
И тогда его отпускало. И он приходил в зал снова, и снова.   
Но самым важным оказались вовсе не физические занятия.   
Странно, конечно, но разговоры с тренером заменили ему те самые беседы с отцом, которого он не видел уже много лет.   
Резо Отарович был мудрым человеком и относился к ученикам поистине с отеческой заботой. Он находил время для каждого и всегда готов был помочь советом по любому вопросу. 

Всего лишь нескольких месяцев хватило, чтобы четверо мальчишек в новой набранной группе ценили мнение тренера и боялись расстроить его даже сильнее, чем родителей.  
Много лет спустя Антон узнал, что цена за занятия была настолько символической, что клуб держался на плаву только благодаря помощи бывших и некоторых нынешних учеников.   
Быстро пролетел год.   
Самые первые результаты своего упорства Антон смог оценить уже следующим летом. Кто-то из знакомых щелкнул кадр на даче, и Антон потом еще долго таращился на фото и не мог поверить, что это он сам — высокий, уже с отчетливо наметившейся мускулатурой, пусть и на худом еще теле, с прямой спиной и ладными икрами.   
И взгляд… конечно, еще далеко до того парня на фото, но видно было – Антон теперь не тот, что прежде.   
Промелькнули еще три года.   
Антон набрал, наконец, вес, еще больше раздался в плечах и, кроме занятий в клубе, дважды в неделю ходил в дешевый спортзал в подвале своего дома. По вечерам и по выходным подрабатывал в «Макдональдсе», курьером и промоутером, а летом устроился на автомойку.

Все заработанные деньги уходили на витамины, экипировку и здоровое питание.   
Окончив ПТУ и получив диплом, Антон устроился в фирму к знакомому матери, для начала – только на полставки, не бросая свои многочисленных подработки.   
Ему нравилось крутиться. В движении ощущалась жизнь, Антон чувствовал себя нужным и значимым.

Как-то само собой появилось правило раз в месяц делать собственное фото в одних боксерах – для архива. Каждый такой снимок складывался в секретную папку на компьютере, и, открывая ее для очередного пополнения, Антон не мог не замечать, что результаты становятся все более очевидными. Теперь он мог похвастаться четкими сухими мышцами, красивыми бицепсами, идеальным прессом, жилистыми сильными ногами и подтянутыми ягодицами.

Однако упорство в тренировках изменило не только тело. Антон стал более спокойным, не нервничал больше при новых знакомствах и в больших компаниях, уверенно общался с людьми и незаметно обзавелся множеством друзей. Компания ребят с автомойки, с десяток приятелей в ПТУ и, конечно же, несколько друзей появилось в клубе, причем двое из них — из старшей группы.

Несомненный успех и изменения в целом заметила и семья.   
Мать перестала дергать по пустякам и часто хвалила. Сестра узрела, наконец, в нем мужчину и всем с гордостью рассказывала – и показывала даже, куда ж без этого – внезапно любимого старшего брата.  
Антон не стремился анализировать изменения в семейных отношениях. Не хотелось даже язвить по поводу неожиданного внимания и любви.   
Он просто наслаждался тем, что есть. 

Решительно наплевав на все выкладки психологов по поводу жертв насилия, Антон ходил на свидания. И в удачные дни все даже заканчивалось сексом к обоюдному удовольствию.   
Резо Отарович всегда учил анализировать ситуацию, слушать себя, оценивать свое окружение и свои возможности.   
Но вопреки его советам, в том, что касалось интимной жизни, Антон малодушно пропускал какие-то тревожные звоночки, мимолетные воспоминания.  
Или внезапно тянуло открыть на порносайте тематическое видео, сюжет которого слишком уж походил на то, что с ним самим когда-то случилось...   
Сейчас ему было хорошо. Он был доволен собой, друзьями, учебой, не таким частым, но вполне хорошим сексом.   
Лезть в дебри прошлого и копаться в той грязи не хотелось совсем. 

Однако рано или поздно у всех переживших насилие срабатывает триггер.   
И тогда страх, боль, злость и обида возвращаются.


	3. Chapter 3

Самые плохие вещи всегда случаются в самые хорошие дни.   
По закону подлости.

Тот день и вправду был хорош - лето, июль, невыносимая жара, плавились термометры, асфальт и мозги.

Антон вышел на одну из своих подработок – на автомойку. 

С утра были две постоянные клиентки, ради которых стоило особенно красиво изогнуться натренированным телом, протирая лобовое стекло - Антон очень быстро просек, что девочки оставляли нехилые чаевые совсем не за чисто вымытую машину. Иначе бы они могли выбрать любого другого мойщика. 

В такие жаркие дни как никогда хотелось работать на автомойке только ради возможности постоянно поливать себя холодной водой из шланга. Сейчас у Антона был небольшой перерыв. Он получил хорошие чаевые и только что пообедал в столовой через дорогу, а теперь плюхнулся на стул под навесом, вытянув длинные ноги, и был блаженно-счастлив.

Послышался визг тормозов.   
На автомойку влетела черная Лада «Приора», блеснув на солнце боковым зеркалом. Пожалуй, это было единственное чистое место в машине.  
Бока заляпаны густой грязью по самые дверные ручки, лобовое стекло и крыша зеленели хреново смываемой смесью смолы и пыльцы с еловых шишек.   
Антон, лениво приоткрыв один глаз, проследил за таким же лихим заездом «Приоры» в бокс и приготовился подремать дальше. Обычно грязные заказы оставляли новеньким - некий вариант дедовщины на автомойке.

После плотного обеда окончательно разморило, и действительно удалось задремать. Шестым чувством Антон вдруг понял, что возле него кто-то стоит. Пришлось открыть глаза - изображать спящего под пристальным взглядом было глупо.   
Возле стула мялся с тряпкой в руках один из новеньких, Антон его раньше не видел. Или видел? Мелькнуло тенью какое-то воспоминание, как кошка хвостом по ноге мазнула, но ухватить его не удалось.  
Увидев, что Антон открыл глаза, парень что-то торопливо залепетал, и только спустя минуту удалось понять, что он говорит. Суть сводилась к тому, что владелец «приоры» то ли его хороший знакомый, и мыть машину как-то не комильфо, то ли наоборот, не очень хороший знакомый - из тех, кого бы еще столько же лет не видел.   
Выяснилось, что хозяин уже идет сюда, а машину осталось просто протереть. Антон хмыкнул, взял замшевую тряпку и пошел к «приоре». 

Теперь было видно, что машина новая.   
Блестели новой краской чернильные бока, с нагретой приборной панели в салон стекали лучи солнца, внутри пахло солнцем, кофе и почему-то арбузами.   
Антон почти наполовину залез в машину, из распахнутой водительской дверцы торчала только задница, обтянутая сильно потрепанными шортами.  
Когда-то, в самом начале работы здесь, парни любили пугать Антона – подойдут, дернут за пятку или шлепнут полотенцем по заднице. Он непроизвольно вскидывал голову и красиво так втыкался макушкой в потолок.   
Пару раз получив свою шутку обратно, как ни странно, шутить так ребята прекратили. 

В последний раз смахнув невидимую пыль с руля, Антон вылез из машины и, наконец, выпрямился в полный рост.   
Мальчишка перед ним хорошо поработал, жаль, что чаевых ему явно не оставят. Владельцы таких машин не страдали щедростью. И еще находили к чему придраться, умудрялись требовать скидку - якобы на правах постоянных клиентов.   
Антон усмехнулся. Обычно таким клиентам хозяин мойки без зазрения совести говорил, что если мыть машину самому – то будет вообще бесплатно.   
Жаль, что мойщикам так отвечать клиентам было нельзя.   
На асфальте сзади появилась продолговатая тень, послышалось бряцанье ключей, и Антон, предвкушая концерт под названием «я постоянный клиент и хочу скидку», обернулся.   
На секунду показалось… Нет, не показалось.   
И Антон как с размаху провалился в болото. Липкий, удушливый страх облепил целиком, каждое движение давалось с трудом. Прошиб ледяной пот, сердце колотилось где-то в глотке, отдаваясь сумасшедшим стуком в висках и ушах.   
Не может быть. Уже все прошло. Все душевные раны затянулись, вся боль и стыд ушли. Не может быть… не может, не может.  
Перед Антоном стоял тот самый водитель потрепанного "жигуленка". И он всего пару секунд всматривался в лицо Антону, прежде чем оскалиться в глумливой ухмылке. Узнал. 

И снова Антон превратился в себя того, пятилетней давности. Неуверенного в себе неудачника, слабого и... изнасилованного. Да. Пора произнести это если не вслух, то хотя бы признаться самому себе.   
Антону протянули крупную купюру. Он автоматически взял деньги и пошел к хозяину чтобы разменять. У того тоже не оказалось сдачи, пришлось ждать, пока соберет со всех понемногу.  
Неожиданно бок Антону окатило холодной водой, кто-то засмеялся, бормоча извинения, и душное марево стыда медленно отступило.   
Антон закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, считая про себя до десяти. С каждым счетом все тише стучало потревоженное сердце, и на место бешеной панике приходил холодный расчет.  
Сбивая в кровь костяшки, работая в спортзале с бешеной нагрузкой, проводя дни и ночи обучаясь рукопашному бою, Антон раз за разом клялся, что больше никогда и никому не позволит себя унизить. Клятва скреплена кровью – много раз разбитые костяшки, кожа на кулаках, часто растертая до шрамов, рассеченная несколько раз бровь, разбитые об асфальт колени и локоть в первой драке на улице.   
Никогда. Никому.  
Антон еще два раза проделал привычное дыхательное упражнение, забрал сдачу и твердым шагом направился в свой бокс. 

\- А ты похорошел.

Антон чуть не споткнулся от неожиданности. Парень смотрел прямо на него, нагло, с вызовом и явным интересом. 

\- Особенно жопа у тебя, - он цокнул языком. – Теперь поиметь тебя будет вдвойне приятно. 

Со стороны могло показаться, что Антон смотрит в глаза. Но на самом деле Антон сейчас не видел ничего перед собой. С первых слов вновь накатила паника, и сейчас перед глазами мелькали лоу-кики, подкаты, кувырки и блоки.  
И только ощутив присутствие совсем рядом с собой этого парня, Антон постепенно возвращался к действительности, пока в один в один момент мысленная отработка ударов не наслоилась на фигуру, стоящую перед ним.   
И вновь картинка сложилась.  
Антон задохнулся от внезапной, шальной радости.   
Вот ведь и ответ.   
Отступил на шаг, примеряясь... 

А парень не понял. Подумал, что шаг назад означал уступку.   
Говорил что-то лениво, по-южному растягивая слова, мысленно поимев Антона уже во всевозможных позах. Антон тряхнул головой, заставив себя отвлечься и прислушаться.

\- … поэтому придешь сегодня на косу. Туда, где раньше старые гаражи стояли.

\- Что? – Антон не мог поверить.   
Неужели ему сейчас?...

\- Говорю, если не хочешь, чтобы тут узнали, как ты в рот берешь и в жопу даешь, придешь вечером сегодня на косу. Полчаса и пойдешь дальше жить, как жил. 

Антон молча кивнул. Открыть рот сейчас означало выдать себя с головой. Радости в голосе было бы не скрыть. 

Парень на «Приоре» уехал.  
Антон автоматически отработал еще два часа, плавясь от жары и отсчитывая часы до назначенного времени. Напоследок ему небрежно бросили: «После десяти приходи».   
Лучше бы сказал приходить через полчаса. Чем больше оставалось свободного времени, тем больше в голове было ненужных мыслей. Мешающих, лишних. Трусливых. 

На нервах сводило желудок, противно потели ладони и хотелось малодушно сбежать куда угодно. От воспоминаний. От всего происходящего. От стыда, от мыслей о том, что же будет, если кто-то все же узнает…  
Антон домыл последнюю машину. Рухнул на пластиковый стул. Выдохнул. И внезапно появилось самое простое и очевидное решение: нужно сходить в зал, поговорить с тренером. 

Вопреки своему желанию быстрее увидеть тренера, Антон пошел до клуба пешком, почти через весь город. Дорога заняла больше полутора часов, зато было время освежить воспоминания и снова попытаться самому разложить все по полочкам.   
Не получалось. 

К Резо Отаровичу он пришел в полном раздрае.   
Под внимательным взглядом того, кто в последние несколько лет фактически заменил ему отца, еще меньше хотелось что-то рассказывать. В голове была каша, нервная дрожь противно дергала все тело, отдаваясь то спазмами в желудке, то внезапной острой болью в виске. 

Антон и Резо Отарович сидели в пустом зале на матах, аккуратно уложенных друг на друга после занятий. Просто сидели и молчали. Тренер не торопил, а Антон никак не мог решиться. Разглядывал потертые дощечки пола, собственные руки, турник. Что угодно — лишь бы не смотреть на тренера и не начинать разговор.   
Антон вообще не знал, как тренер относится к геям, а уж говорить об изнасиловании, да еще групповом… определенно, нужна была незаурядная смелость.   
А вдруг оттолкнет? Не поймет? Обольет презрением?

Антон глубоко вздохнул и медленно, по счету, выдохнул. Сколько раз сегодня он повторил эту практику?

Наверное, женщинам проще. Всегда пожалеют, посочувствуют…   
И тут же ответил сам себе – нет. Антон много времени провел на форумах. «Сама виновата», «сама дала», «меньше надо было ломаться», «да это просто динамо-бабу наказали»…   
Нет. Женщине даже в современном мире не проще. Заранее виновата, просто потому что женщина. 

\- Ты кого-то убил?

Антон испуганно уставился на тренера. Язык прилип к гортани, и самое банальное «что?» вырвалось из горла всего лишь невнятным мычанием. 

\- Ну сам посуди. Ты влетел в зал, практически выволок меня из кабинета, умоляя о разговоре. А теперь уже двадцать минут смотришь куда угодно, кроме как мне в глаза. И ничего не говоришь. 

Резо Отарович спокойно и внимательно смотрел Антону в глаза, и Антон чувствовал ту незримую поддержку, которая давала сил идти вперед даже в самые сложные времена. 

Наконец удалось разлепить губы.   
И не понадобилось ничего придумывать, приукрашивать или сглаживать – слова лились сплошным потоком. Антон не в силах был замолчать хотя бы на секунду, он захлебывался словами, сбивался, эмоционально размахивал руками, грыз ногти и все спешил, торопился…   
Торопился поделиться своей болью, стыдом и унижением. 

С большим удивлением Антон понял три вещи.   
В какой-то момент с удивлением сообразил, что плачет – по щекам бежали дорожки слез: то ли от облегчения, то ли от обиды. Тренер все так же сидел, уперев локоть в колено, и внимательно слушал. И самое главное – Антону становилось легче.   
Как не вспомнить притчу про Сизифов труд. Сейчас казалось неимоверной глупостью столько лет таскать на себе такую тяжесть. 

\- Значит, тебе надо вскоре быть на косе?

Тренер задумчиво смотрел куда-то вдаль, заострились скулы, крылья крупного носа раздувались, и Резо Отарович напоминал дракона. Старого, седого и мудрого дракона. 

Антон кивнул, и тренер, не поворачиваясь, спросил:  
\- Что делать будешь, Тоша?  
От ласкового привычного обращения плеснуло теплом по сердцу.   
Антон пожал плечами. Он для себя все решил уже. Но как об этом сказать тренеру, он опять же не знал.   
\- Совсем не знаешь? 

Резо Отарович вдруг резко поднялся с матов, зашагал в дальний конец зала, к кладовке, и не оборачиваясь, бросил мимоходом: 

\- Насколько хорошо ты помнишь уроки о болевых точках и приемах, а также о последствиях ударного воздействия?

Антон улыбнулся.   
Да, он не хотел искать причины и анализировать то, что произошло. Не хотел применять к себе все те модели поведения жертв насилия, читать соответствующие статьи и пытаться как-то жить с этим.   
Единственное нужное, что он вынес из всей этой психологии — жертва не виновата. Никогда.   
Даже если девушка шла в короткой юбке и призывно тебе улыбалась, даже если парень сам знакомился с тобой в баре, а потом вы вместе ехали в гостиницу.   
Человек имеет право на выбор, всегда и везде. 

И никто не смеет ставить себя выше других, подавлять волю, насиловать тело и разум. 

И таких зарвавшихся надо наказывать.   
«Прямой удар в колено влечет за собой повреждение коленного сустава и резкую боль. Часто сустав оказывается выбит, и практически всегда это означает невозможность продолжать бой».  
Антон бежал за тренером чуть ли не вприпрыжку, вслух проговаривая всю таблицу, когда-то выученную до механической памяти, и в который раз благодарил Бога, что попал именно к Резо Отаровичу. 

Оставшиеся два часа Антон носился по залу сайгаком, повторил все упражнения с бамбуковой палкой и очнулся только тогда, когда тяжелая ладонь легла на плечо. 

\- Хватит. Тебе пора. 

Резо Отарович замолчал, но Антон не уходил. Словно все ждал чего-то. 

\- После… приходи сюда. Зайдешь через черный вход. Я буду ждать. 

Антон получил ободряющий шлепок тяжелой руки по плечу и убежал в раздевалку. 

Добраться до места встречи было не так уж сложно – Антон успел на одну из последних пригородных маршруток.   
И уже издалека увидел отблески костра. Отвел руку чуть за спину, чтобы бита была не так заметна. Вдохнул, выдохнул и смело зашагал вперед.

\- Я же говорил, что придет! 

Раздался дружный смех и Антон улыбнулся. Ну да, трое. Предсказуемо.

Тот самый водитель «жигуленка». Парень, который в тот раз сидел рядом на пассажирском сидении и третий тот самый, кто лидировал по минетам в тот вечер. Все трое были как на подбор – невысокие, тощие, с явной примесью кавказской крови, но видно, что обрусевшие. От национальности наверняка осталась лишь фамилия и орлиный нос.

Никого из них не насторожила улыбка того, кто совсем не должен был улыбаться.   
Зато насторожила бита.  
Антон улыбнулся еще шире. 

Еще давно тренер ему говорил: разговоры перед дракой – это для героев боевиков или трусов, старающихся заговорить противника. Хочешь бить – бей. Иначе опоздаешь.

Вот и Антон не стал тянуть. 

Передернул плечами и сделал шаг вперед.  
Карусель боя закрутилась.   
Поначалу парни бросились врассыпную. Затем, видимо вспомнив, что все же мужчины, попытались напасть.   
В какой-то момент Антон испугался, что силы неравны, и трое молодых мужчин его все-таки завалят.   
Но память тела – великая вещь. Пока Антон переживал секунды внезапного страха, тело само двигалось и уворачивалось, руки взлетали в блоках и замахах.

Время, растянувшееся в воображении просто до бесконечности, на деле обернулось пятью минутами.   
Пятью минутами страха, боли и ненависти. Вот только эти чувства уже не принадлежали Антону.

Он точно знал, у кого переломана нога в двух местах, и будет потом вечно ныть на смену погоды. У кого челюсть сломана, и два месяца со скобами обеспечено, а потом всю жизнь рот придется открывать с опаской и аккуратно. У кого выбито плечо – и это тоже навсегда.   
Клеймо насильника, которое носить на себе теперь всю жизнь.   
Антон не чувствовал больше страха, даже отката на адреналине не было.

Повторилась дорога в город – вот только она была теперь другая, да и Антон был уже не тот.   
Он спокойно дошел до города пешком, с удовольствием вдыхая вкусный ночной воздух – вдали от центра и бесконечного потока машин. Прогулялся вдоль набережной, пробрался между мусорных баков к маленькой двери – к старому входу в зал. 

Резо сидел в кабинете, пил чай.   
Увидев Антона, резко поднялся, шагнул навстречу и порывисто прижал его к широкой груди. 

Антон снова вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.   
Все.   
Гештальт закрыт. 

Только через два дня он понял, почему заходить пришлось через черный ход. На центральном стояла камера. И запись с нее покажет, что он зашел в зал в шесть вечера, а вышли они вместе с тренером около полуночи.   
К этому моменту те трое парней уже не меньше часа валялись в травматологии и орали на разные голоса, пока дежурный врач их осматривал.   
Что и требовалось доказать полиции.

Антон сидел рядом с тренером, едва улавливая разговор двух полицейских, и невидящим взглядом смотрел куда-то мимо записи с камер, которая сейчас проигрывалась на ноутбуке.   
Тренер не только помог ему, направил, подсказал и одобрил выбранный способ мести, но и прикрыл. Сам Антон в жизни бы до этого не додумался. 

Дело с обвинением быстро закрыли. Точек соприкосновения у Антона и этих троих не было. Подавая заявление в полицию, те сразу не смогли придумать историю, зачем бы Антону их избивать, да еще и место такое странное. А по сломанной челюсти ни один эксперт не скажет, выбита она ударом мастера или просто так повезло.   
На том все и закончилось. 

Антон не задумывался и о том, что его могли бы подловить и отомстить, и от десятка соперников так просто уже не отбиться.   
Примерно через полгода после всех событий Резо Отарович рассказал Антону о том, что к тем парням приходили поговорить нужные люди. И Антона теперь точно никто не вздумает тронуть.  
И уже во второй раз Антон понял, насколько же он сам еще ребенок...   
Ни об алиби не позаботился, ни насчет возможной мести не побеспокоился.  
Когда Антон спросил, кто же приходил к ним, Резо Отарович усмехнулся и велел не лезть не в свое дело.   
Жизнь шла своим чередом. Работа, дом, тренировки…

Вот только зудело все время что-то под кожей, будто тянуло куда-то.   
Где-то на форуме Антон увидел новость о том, что возле гей-клуба, одного из двух в городе, избили пару парней – как раз за ориентацию. И еще были комментарии о том, что это уже не в первый раз. 

Антон привык считать это отправной точкой своей новой, героической, жизни.

А героизм заключался в том, что Антон постоянно кого-то спасал.  
Как будто ему действительно кто-то свыше давал команду – куда идти и что делать.  
Вот девушка, спасенная от изнасилования чисто случайно – мама купила на ужин селедку и после ужина попросила вынести мусор, чтобы не пахло рыбой дома. Антон зависал за компом, чатился с друзьями, поэтому поход к мусорным бакам был отложен до позднего вечера.  
Это девушку и спасло. Антон заметил возню за огромной кучей веток, сваленных возле баков, потом услышал сдавленный крик и, бросив ведро, рванул вдоль ограды, чтобы через пару секунд в самом прямом смысле снять насильника с жертвы. 

Вот молодой парень в парке, отбитый – опять же, буквально – у пьяного быдла. Его уже основательно успели потрепать: сломанный нос, выбитый зуб и стремительно заплывающий левый глаз.   
Антон подоспел как раз вовремя. С парнишки пытались стянуть джинсы и, судя по всему, собирались засунуть ему в задницу бутылку.   
Сколько прохожих просто прошло мимо, побоявшись связываться – об этом Антон даже думать не хотел. Если бы он не задержался у друга, закончилось бы все, мягко говоря, печально.   
А причина была до ужасного проста и банальна – всего лишь «неправильная» одежда.   
Мальчишка был одет в зеленые, очень узкие джинсы, в джинсовую курточку, и на шее болтался тонкий, какой-то невообразимой расцветки шарфик. 

Подобное происходило постоянно.   
Антон привычно таскал с собой биту и кастет, научился отстирывать кровь с одежды и оказывать первую медицинскую помощь.   
Всех спасенных он неизменно тащил к Резо Отаровичу. И ни один не ушел. Все оставались заниматься, приводя в порядок тело и мысли. 

Одной из таких спасенных стала дочь весьма влиятельного человека в городе.   
Решила оторваться без телохранителей, за что и поплатилась. В клубе ей подсыпали что-то в коктейль и потащили почти бессознательное тело в ближайший темный угол.   
Как Антон там оказался? Как всегда – случайно. Друг уехал на пару дней и попросил погулять с собакой. Так Антон очутился поздно ночью в незнакомом районе. Прока особого от собаки не было, та была модной породы и размером меньше кошки. 

После спасения девушка больше никогда и никуда не ходила без своих телохранителей и сделала Антону, а заодно и еще многим людям, шикарный подарок – приличную сумму на развитие центра помощи жертв насилия.   
Этот центр был совмещен с залом Резо Отаровича.  
Помимо занятий рукопашным боем, там был еще кабинет психолога, комната с медицинским оборудованием, игровая, строился небольшой бассейн. 

Вот так, совсем незаметно, Антон из жертвы насилия, неуверенного в себе парня, превратился в руководителя целого центра.   
Людей cтановилось все больше. Заработала горячая линия, и быстро появился хороший, удобный сайт – благодаря тому самому мальчишке в зеленых джинсах из парка.   
Центр стал для Антона домом, работой и местом общения с друзьями.

А три года назад – еще и местом знакомства со своим парнем. 

Однажды Резо Отарович сообщил Антону, что хотел бы познакомить его со своим внуком, который как раз недавно переехал сюда вместе с родителями. Но сказано это было между делом, поэтому Антон не знал имени парня и даже не представлял, как он выглядит. И самое смешное, что слово «внук» порождало почему-то неизменную ассоциацию с ребенком. 

Но все это выяснилось потом, а в то утро Антон в размаху влепился в холле Центра в высокого парня.   
Листовки разлетелись белоснежными птицами по всему полу, и Антон, буркнув извинения, кинулся собирать их. Время поджимало, его уже ждали в кабинете очередные инвесторы. 

К удивлению Антона, парень ему помог и даже широко улыбнулся напоследок. Думать об этом было некогда, и Антон вспомнил о происшедшем, только когда на следующий день увидел, как тот самый парень заходит в кофейню напротив.   
Футболка красиво обтягивала рельефную спину, подчеркивая талию и широкие плечи. Антон опустил взгляд ниже и с удовольствием полюбовался на крепкую круглую задницу.   
Оставалось только надеяться, что парень приходил в Центр не за помощью. В такой ситуации лезть к нему было бы несусветной глупостью. 

Антон вошел следом в кофейню, и как раз успел на крик баристы: «Капучино для Алека!». И у стойки снова почти столкнулся с ним.   
Парень был действительно хорош. Высокий, спортивный и очень красивый. Явно чистая кавказская кровь, но неожиданно голубые глаза.   
Знакомство было кратким, но очень бурным – закончилось оно в гостинице, в снятом на ночь номере. Слава Богу, Алек не был клиентом Центра. Это Антон выяснил очень быстро. Как и то, что Алек оказался родом из Грузии, а сюда переехал недавно. А еще – что у него чувствительные соски, мочки ушей и весьма внушительных размеров обрезанный член. 

За эти знания было стыдно вдвойне, когда на следующее утро Резо Отарович буквально поймал Антона за руку и потащил в зал, знакомиться с внуком. Ну, то есть с Алеком, конечно. Это Антон понял еще вчера, но вчера было совершенно не до оценки последствий.  
Теперь же Антон переминался с ноги на ногу и краснел, как помидор, Алек смотрел куда-то в потолок, а тренер, пару раз взглянув на обоих, обратился к внуку:

\- Ты поэтому вчера дома не ночевал?

Впрочем, ответа ему и не требовалось.   
Он усмехнулся, покачал головой, напомнил адрес ближайшей аптеки и многозначительно сообщил, что сегодня его не будет дома до позднего вечера.   
Так завязались первые серьезные отношения Антона.   
Они были ровесниками, но Антон все-таки постоянно чувствовал, будто Алек старше.   
Он был более спокойным, его решения более взвешенными, а эмоции – сдержанными. 

И снова Антон закрывал свои старые долги.   
Время от времени вспоминался тот взрослый кавказец в машине на кладбище. Антон не помнил лица, только какие-то смутные очертания, широкие плечи и похабные хлюпы смазки, которой он вылил половину флакона.   
Однажды, во время секса с Алеком лицом к лицу, Антон вдруг некстати вспомнил тот случай.   
Он рассказал Алеку свою историю еще давно, рассказал почти все подробности, включая и свое удовольствие тогда, на кладбище. 

Воспоминания сейчас наслаивались на реальность, в голове завертелись мысли и Антон, видимо, перестал подмахивать, потому что Алек внезапно остановился и спросил, все ли в порядке. Антон смотрел в любимое лицо, отмечая нахмуренные густые брови и внимательный взгляд, и уже знал, что надо делать.   
Мотнул головой, давая понять, что все хорошо, и вместо того, чтобы привычно закрыть глаза, потому что стеснялся смотреть на Алека, широко их распахнул. 

Алек снова задвигался, а Антон все смотрел ему в лицо.   
Вот она, реальность – его трахает Алек, его любимый мужчина, его друг и опора во всех начинаниях.   
Именно с ним сейчас Антону хорошо. Нет никаких посторонних, нет машины и кладбища.  
Все прошло давным-давно, и сейчас Антон живет настоящим. Хорошим, светлым и чистым.

Алек закинул ноги Антона себе на плечи, и ускорился – видимо, уже готов был кончить.   
Поза была слишком правильной – в лицо плеснуло жаром, яйца поджались, и Антон принялся торопливо дрочить, стараясь попасть в ритм и шептал:   
\- Да, да, да.   
Алек улыбнулся, также прошептал в ответ:   
\- Тоша…   
И через несколько глубоких толчков кончил, судорожно дергая бедрами.  
В кулаке у Антона было мокро, по телу пробегали остаточные судороги наслаждения. Он обнимал одной рукой Алека, тяжело прижимавшегося к нему всем телом, и мысленно ставил галочку.  
Сделано. 

* * *

\- Понимаешь, избавиться от последствий пережитого можно по-разному. Все зависит от степени травмы, от личности жертвы и от внешних обстоятельств.   
Антон смотрел на Тему, медленно допивающего уже вторую кружку чая, и пытался понять, какое впечатление произвел на него рассказ. 

\- Ты должен помнить самое главное – ты не виноват ни в чем. 

Тема поднял голову, оторвавшись от разглядывания скатерти, и, немного помявшись, все же спросил:  
\- А можно мне к вам в Центр? Я бы хотел посмотреть на тренировки у Резо Отаровича.

Антон одобрительно улыбнулся.   
Жизнь не заканчивается после изнасилования.   
Все будет хорошо


End file.
